Various types of photoelectric conversion elements using monocrystalline silicon, polycrystalline silicon, or amorphous silicon have been developed. As an example, Patent Document 1 discloses a photoelectric conversion element comprising a semiconductor substrate composed of monocrystalline silicon having a light-receiving surface and a backside surface provided opposite to the light-receiving surface; a first semiconductor layer and a second semiconductor layer both composed of amorphous silicon which are formed along a predetermined direction on the backside surface, in which layers having different conductivity types are alternately arranged on the backside surface; an insulating layer formed to span from above the second semiconductor layer to above the first semiconductor layer; a transparent electrode layer covering the first semiconductor layer and the second semiconductor layer; and a collector electrode layer formed on the transparent electrode layer.